neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons of Andromeda
The Andromeda fictional universe contains a large number of offensive and defensive weapons of varying degree of power. Ship weapons The television series Andromeda utilizes many types of weapons, ranging from energy weapons, projectiles to point singularity weapons. Most projectile weapons carry some sort of limited intelligence allowing them to be more effective in combat. High Guard war-ships are able to produce their own projectiles on board with raw materials. AP cannons The anti-proton cannons are energy based weapons which fire at just under the speed of light (99 PSL), the anti-protons that hit the mass destroy it on impact. * An anti-proton cannon is not effective past 4 light seconds. Point defense lasers Point defense lasers (PDL's) are tasked with neutralizing and suppressing incoming enemy ordnance (such as missiles, drones etc...) and/or enemy fighters. On their own they can inflict a fair amount of damage on enemy ships. * PDLs fire in the 30 to 50 megawatt range. Smart missiles Smart missiles rely on ship sensors and their own onboard sensors to track their targets. Smart missiles can reach speeds of up to 90 PSL. They are designed to be fired in a range of 1 AU or less, however variants exist that can reach up to 3 AU. Once fired a smart missile can be "called home" or disarmed during flight. Smart bullets Tiny bullets with sensors which they use to home in on their target. They are generally fired in swarms. Point singularity A point singularity projector fires mini-black holes at its target, the Magog generally use these weapons on their Swarm ships and the World ship. These weapons inflict heavy damage and can destroy a ship very quickly. Nova Bomb The Nova Bomb is a weapon with the power to destroy a solar system. It utilizes a powerful fictional element called Voltarium. It is then fired into the core of a star where it reverses the gravity in an area larger than that of the star. The internal pressure of the star then creates a nova, destroying everything in the star's vicinity. On a smaller scale, it can destroy a planet, like the planet Samsarra in the episode "Point of the Spear". In episode 2 of season 1 all of the ship's 40 nova bombs are fired into a black hole, unleashing an explosive power equaling 2 million Teratons of TNT and turning the black hole into a white hole or "''a miniature version of the Big Bang". Personal weapons Gauss gun The most common type of personal handgun is a gauss gun, which accelerates a smart bullet at supersonic speeds using electromagnetic forces. There are two types of this gun. 1.Hand gun sidearm: used by criminals, and recon mission people. 2.Rifle style: Used by ground troops, guards, seen used by Tyr. The crew of the Andromeda is usually seen using pistols. Pistols are commonly seen being used by nearly everyone except the High Guard. Force Lance The '''Force Lance generally looks like a harmless metal rod approximately 1/3 of a meter in length which fires high energy plasma shots, but can extended to almost 2 meters and be used as a melee weapon. The Lance is keyed to its handlers DNA and can also be reprogrammed, a person will be electrically shocked when trying to use another's programmed Lance. It can also be used as a taser. It has also been seen to have uncommon variants, such as the guard shoto version used by the Andromeda Avatar "Rommie" in the season two episode "All Too Human". The Force Lance can launch a number of self-guided tiny attack drones (called “effectors”) that both target opponents and intercept incoming bullets and missiles. It has a grappling hook function, it can be placed in a stationary position to be set on auto fire, and finally it can be used as a plasma grenade by setting it to overload. References External links * [http://www.saveandromeda.com/allsystems/ Archived Gene Roddenberry’s Andromeda All Systems University] at Save Andromeda * Category:Science fiction weapons